


Day 1: Inspriation

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, Daminette December, Day 1: Inspriation, F/M, MariBat, i am not prepared, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: “Why are you hanging off the chandelier?”
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Day 1: Inspriation

“What are you doing?” Damian asked his girlfriend. 

“Trying to find inspiration.” Marinette remarked back. 

“And that requires you to be hanging off the chandelier?”

“Yes. Do not judge me Damian Wayne.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Damian replied. “What do you need inspiration for?”

“Dick’s Christmas present.” 

“I see. You know, there are other ways to get inspiration.”

“I am aware. But you see, I wanted to hang off the chandelier.”

“So it is not about inspiration.”

“It totally is!”

“Get off the chandelier, Angel. The blood is rushing to your head. You’ll die before you get inspiration.”

“Fine!” Marinette drawled out. She then curled back up onto the chandelier, before launching off it. Her hair fell back down to where it should be, at her shoulders. She wobbled on her feet. “Ugh, headrush.”

“That’s what you get for hanging upside down for who knows how long!” Damian reprimanded. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. 

-~-~-~-~-~-

“Where are you taking me and why?” Marinette called out as she was being led to a mysterious location. 

“You will understand in due time, Angel.” Damian replied, smirking to himself. 

“Yeah, I am distinctly aware of that. However, I want to know now.” 

Currently, Marinette and Damian were walking through the Gotham streets. Both of them were on winter break, and as such, both were able to celebrate Christmas together. Marinette had flown to Gotham, where she was staying with the Wayne family. 

“When will we get there?” Marinette asked. 

“Sooner if you stop asking questions.” Damian replied.

Marinette growned. “Fine. But I want payment for my silence.”

“Oh, and what would that be?” Questioned Damian, who was intrigued with his girlfriend’s antics.

“I want affection!” She cried out. 

“Okay,” Damian replied. “But if this works, then I expect the utmost admiration and love.”

Marinette snorted, sending them both into a laughing fit. They continued walking with a comfortable silence between them. Soon enough, they arrived at their destination. 

They entered, and soon the road turned to dirt. Marinette looked around to see a deserted circus set up. The main tent, once a brilliant red and yellow, now faded with age and had layers of dust upon it. Walking inside, Marinette saw faded and broken circus equipment. In the middle of the big circle was two cords that had fallen to the ground. Each end leading up to a platform. Marinette realised where she was. Haley’s circus- the place where Dick’s parents died.

“Damian…” She started, but was interrupted by him.

“This is the place where Grayson lost his parents. Maybe you’ll find some inspiration for his gift.”

“Thank you, Damian.” 

“Of course.” 

Marinette wandered around the site, imagining them in their prime. She turned to a wall, where she saw a poster. It was red and gold, with a gold circle taking center stage. Inside the circle was black, and there were five blue figures inside. On the top of the poster was the name “THE FLYING GRAYSONS” in gold lettering. It was Dick’s family’s poster. 

Pulling out her phone, Marinette snapped a picture of it. She then took pictures of the big ring, the trapeze, and other tents in the area. Marinette had a smirk on her face, she had found her inspiration. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

“Hey, before we go back home, can we stop by a few more places? I want a few pictures for other presents, plus a coffee. The old circus helped loads.” Marinette asked her boyfriend. 

“Of course, Angel. We just need to be back by sunset.” Damian replied to his beloved. 

“Thank you, Dami.” She called back, as she looked up directions to her next destination. She then grabbed Damian’s hand and led him outside and back into the city. 

“So, what is the next destination?” 

“Surprise.”

“Ha ha, very amusing.”

“It’s my revenge.” 

“Hmm.” 

Later, Marinette and Damian had reached their new destination. It was inside a coffee shop, stocked to the brim with books. It was also the place where Tim and Mari spent time hanging out together after a particularly stressful week, or when one or both had a massive project due. Both of them tended to frequent the shop, named “The Cup o’ Bats”, named after Gotham’s resident vigilantes. 

“Hey, Mari!” Called out one of the baristas, named Irene. She had bright pink hair and chocolate eyes. 

“Hey Irene! Can I have my usual?” Mari called out, as she took a few pictures of the place. 

“Sure, but who’s the little duckling?” Irene called back, already making her usual- a tall, non-fat latte with caramel drizzle. Of course, adding at least three shots of espresso. 

“Oh, he’s Damian!” Marinette replied. 

“Wait- Damian, as in boyfriend Damian? You lucky girl! He’s cute!” 

Marinette laughed, as Damian mumbled something about him being the lucky one. “Thanks Irene. Damian, what do you want?” 

“Black coffee, thanks.”

“Coming right up!” 

“Why do you need pictures if you are here so often?” Damian asked as the duo left “The Cup o’ Bats”. 

“You’ll see at Christmas. A magician never reveals her secrets.” Marinette jokingly chastised.

“Oh? Where is the magician then, so I can be prepared.” 

Marinette scoffed, and hit his arm. “I am the magician, mister.” 

“You are? I was unaware of this fact.”

“Rude!”

“Yes, that is why you are the angel in this relationship.” 

Marinette turned red at that. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

It was dusk by the time the two arrived at the manor. After leaving the coffee shop, Marinette and Damian had stopped by the garden, the Wayne office building, and three fabric stores. Of course, they also went to the park, and various vantage points around the city. Marinette came back happy with a camera roll full of pictures and rolls of fabric. They dumped the fabric into Marinette’s designing room, which was by her room. 

“Thank you for hanging out with me today.” Marinette said to her boyfriend. 

“Of course, it was fun.” Replied Damian, stepping closer to her.

Marinette closed the gap to give him a hug, in which Damian quickly reciprocated. Damian then dipped his head down, while Marinette looked up. Rubbing their noses together, Marinette giggled before she once again closed the gap. A perfect end to a perfect day, sealed with a kiss.


End file.
